Stephanie
by Reggid
Summary: Dragon tells her own side of Shrek 1 & 2.
1. Prologue

**STEPHANIE**

A SHREK STORY

REGGID

**PROLOGUE**

Most dragons around the world can be mean and destructive. Some of them can be nice and kind. Most dragons usually guard treasure and whenever somebody tries to steal it, they would usually get mad and start going on a rampage. I happen to be one of those dragons that would do those things. I can do both of them. Since I am talking about my race, I might as well tell you about myself. I am Stephanie Etienne. I am 29 years old and I live in a castle, which I call my keep. I had a mother who was once a human and she had a wonderful life. She loved to read books and poems. She can transform into a dragon. When she moved out, she turned herself into a dragon and starting living her life as a dragon. I was never a human; I was a dragon since my birth. We used to have fun times together and she taught me a lot of things about the world. She used to tell me bedtime stories before I go to bed. She used to make me happy whenever I cried. I can't remember a whole lot of things, but I remember about this one incident that happened to my mother and it was quite devastating.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It all began when I was six years old, my mother needed to fly around and look for something, she told me to stay and watch the gold while she was gone. While she was flying away, some guards from the Kingdom of Far, Far Away saw her coming and thought she was going to terrorize the kingdom. So they took out their weapons and tried to kill her. Some guards tried to stab her. While I was back at the cave, I heard a loud roar that almost sounded like a death roar, so I come running out of my cave heading toward the kingdom and what I have found was my mom, bleeding as if she was going die. I went toward her and asked, "Are you alright Mother?"

"No, I am hurt very bad. Guards have come and attacked me," She replied. "They thought I was terrorizing them."

"That's not true! I know you Mom; I know you're a nice mother! Oh no, please don't go!" I said. "I love you!"

I was crying as soon as she died, I was upset and I headed back to my cave and I cried some more. I didn't know why those guards at that kingdom would do that to her. She wasn't doing anything to harm them. So I became irate when that happened and I just wanted to get them back, but I'm not old enough to live on my own. So I started to pack all my things and started to find somewhere else to live. I had a human friend who lived around the area, her name was Matilda. She is a wizard and she was a very nice person. She knows all kinds of things and also knows about nature. So I went up to her home and told her everything that happened. She was shocked when she heard my story. "Those guards had no right to do that! She didn't do anything to them." She said. "That's outrageous!" I agreed to what she said and she has let me stay in her place.

The next morning, I woke up and still had thoughts about what happened to my mother. I wanted to die with my mom so I could see her, so what I wanted to do was to commit suicide so I could be with my mother. My first attempt was to fall off a cliff so, I went outside and I find a cliff up ahead of that was around 14 inches tall. I started heading out toward it and when I got there, I started to climb up on it and got up to the top, then I started to walk normally like nothing happened then I tripped and fell off the ledge. I sprained my leg very badly and lie there for a while. That attempt did not work. Matilda saw I what I was doing a cast a healing spell on me. "I understand you want to be with your mother, but killing yourself is not the way to solve your problem." She said. "Now please stay near the house."

I did what she said and I went to the house, when it became dark, I went to sleep for 3 hours then I woke up and started sneaking off to the cliff, then I went to edge and turned around. As I leaned back, I fell to the ground and lied there for a couple of hours. I hurt my back but I did not break any of my body parts so I went back to the house, and rested until morning. I woke up and played around the house for a while until I saw couple of trees. Without Matilda looking, I snuck up to those trees, I climbed up one of them and I flew over the top and tried to hang myself. I hung there for 4 hours and I fell off on my back and hurt myself, I still did not break anything. So I got up and looked around, I see a knife in front of me. I picked it up and I went look for a hiding place. I kept on walking and looking and then I bumped into a big rock. It was almost 9 inches tall and it was very wide. I hid behind the rock, and then I began to take the knife and started to aim it at my stomach. Then I stabbed myself with it and I layback letting it bleed. I lied there for a while but I am still alive. I don't know why I'm still living, I stabbed my self totally, or maybe I didn't aim it correctly. Then I wanted to try something different, So, I looked around and then I find a boulder up on the cliff I fell off earlier. I went to the top of the cliff and I push the boulder. It would not budge so I tried ramming it then it started rolling, then I hurried to the edge of the cliff to wait for it to fall on me I waited, and waited, and waited, then it finally fell down and hit my head. I lay down unconscious for 3 hours. I thought I was dead at this point but it happened to appear that I was still alive. So, I went back to the house. When I got back there, Matilda came up to me and said "Are you still at it? Please, I know it's hard for you to loose your mom at a very young age, which I know, but what is killing yourself going to do? I mean seriously, can't you accept things the way they are?"

"I just can't accept anything, I am just a young dragon and I can't stand it anymore!" I said.

"Calm down." She said, "as I said before, I know it's hard for you, But this is life. Some people lose their parents, too you know. I do feel bad for you, I know how you feel. I've been using my healing spell on you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I care for you Stephanie. You're the nicest dragon I have ever met. I don't want to lose you. Come on, get some sleep." She said

"Okay, I will." I replied.

So I went to my bed and I fell asleep for a while. I had a strange dream about my mother getting killed and I was trying to save her, but I fell down into a ditch. I try to fly back up, but I couldn't. A guard with a bow shot and arrow at my wing and I fell back in the ditch. I tried climbing back up and one other guard stabbed me and pushed me back down. I was bleeding everywhere in that ditch. I tried to get back up once again and then I found my mom dead! I was screaming my lungs out. Then I woke up and realized it was just a dream. I just wish that my mother were around. Anyway, I got up and looked around for a while, then I decided to go back to sleep. While sleeping, I was thinking taking revenge on my mother. Since the guards from the Kingdom of Far, Far Away killed my mother, why don't I get them back? But I was six years old then, I wanted wait until was older.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Twelve years have passed and I was old enough to live on my own. I went to my friend asked her about living on my own.

"Well Stephanie, you've grown old. You're old enough to live on your own. Go ahead. I'm going to miss you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too! I'll never forget you Matilda!" I said.

"Farewell!" She said.

I started leaving for my new destination. I decided to fly up a bit and look around for a place to live. I spent a couple of hours looking for one, and then I find this castle. I landed there to have a closer look at it. The castle looks like it was ruined several years ago. It has brimstone surrounding the outside of it. It had lava surrounding it, and bridge to get inside it. It has brimstone surrounding the outside of it as well as clouds surrounding the whole thing. I looked inside and it was all-dark inside. I looked around some more and I go into this room, it had lots gold lying around, an ancient treasure chest collecting dust, and an old chandelier hanging on the ceiling. I went inside looked at some precious gold. I played around with the gold. It was so valuable that I wanted to guard it.

Eleven years have passed and I am finally read to take my revenge for my mother. I went outside and I took off to look for the Kingdom of Far, Far Away. I flew for a while until I saw Dulock while I was on my way over there. I heard of Dulock but I never saw itbefore. This must be my first time seeing it. My mother told my about it before she died. I landed and looked at it. It looked pretty nice. I went inside, and in there, the houses were baby blue with blue roofs on top and the castle walls were sort of a beige color. There, I went to the information, it had a lever for some reason, so I pulled it and it played some welcoming song. I watch it as they sing and then when the song ended, I got my picture taken. When the picture printed, I looked at it and I didn't like the picture of myself. I tore it up and got rid of it. I explored it a little more and what I saw in front of the castle was a battle ring. I see some people fighting in there for some sort of tournament. While I was there, I saw Matilda. I went up to her said hello to her.

"Hi Stephanie, I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good." I retorted.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked.

"I'm getting revenge on my mother." I retorted.

"Well, I don't know if vengeance will help. Well, do you what you need to do, I have got to run. Bye." She said.

"Bye." I replied.

While I was trying to exit, I saw some guy getting arrested for something. I hid and wanted to find out what it was.

"Lord Farquaad, I'm honest I never stole that jewel. I swear! I never did!" the guy screams.

"I believe you did steal it, it was all in the report." He replied. "Guards, please search this man. I believe he did steal the jewel." So his name is Farquaad, eh? He looks short for a lord. He had long hair and blue eyes. He ordered the guards to search this guy for some stolen jewel. I must admit that the guy looked innocent. The guards search him and found nothing.

"There's nothing in your pockets, eh. Please tell me where it is." Farquaad says to the man.

"I told you that I don't have it!" Why are you saying that I did it? I never would steal one." The man screams. Farquaad still thinks he did it. I don't think he would steal anything. He looks too nice to steal something like that. Perhaps he might have been mistaken for somebody else. I just could not stand the argument between the two.

"Well, then I must take you to prison." He said. "Guards, please take this man into my castle."

"No, please Lord Farquaad, don't do it." They arrested him, and brought him to the castle. I couldn't believe that Farquaad accused somebody of stealing when he would never do it. I think that Farquaad is evil. I just couldn't stand the looks of him.

I finally went out of Dulock and took off and headed for the Kingdom of Far, Far Away. I flew about 20 miles down and I finally saw it. I landed down and I went inside I was rampaging and terrorizing over the entire kingdom, smashing things around, killing the guards and people, wrecking homes. Man, I was very angry! But, then I saw this princess. She was wearing a green dress and a golden crown. She looked beautiful and gorgeous. I saw a guard go up to protect her.

"Princess Fiona! Run back to the castle!" the guard screamed.

"Where's my dad?" she asked.

"He's back in the castle; I don't know what he's doing. He could be anywhere in there, now please get back in the castle! There's a dragon on a rampage!" The guard replied, referring to me.

"What? A dragon?" she turned around and she screamed and then she ran inside for cover. I wanted to kidnap that princess but I had another plan of kidnapping her. I went back to my castle and thought of a plan on how to kidnap her secretly. The next morning, I awakened and headed back the kingdom and I saw Princess Fiona standing there outside near the entrance. She was looking at some flowers and was picking one up. She smelled the flower and it smelled like primavera. She was looking at more of them until she heard a loud noise.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

She turned her head around and saw me and she freaked out and tried to run away from me.

"AAAAAAHH! THE DRAGON!" She screamed. I went up to her and grabbed her with my very own claws. I held her tight so she wouldn't escape from me.

"Let me go, dragon!" she screamed.

She tried to escape from me as I tried to take off, but some guards came running after me and tried to attack me. I hit them with my tail and they fell down. I took off as soon as I can and left for my castle. She was still struggling to break free but I still kept on flying. As I was flying, some people spotted me in one minute. Most of them called for help. Some of them through spears at me, and I dodged their attacks. Some people decided to head for the kingdom to warn the father that I have kidnapped Fiona. I flew a couple miles more until I finally reached my castle. When I landed there, I didn't know where to put her. I was thinking about hiding her somewhere no one could find the princess. I started looking for a place and Fiona is still screaming at me to let her go. I went to attack her to keep her mouth closed. She still wouldn't be quiet, so I put her in one of my chambers and kept her there for a while. I thought that would be a place to hide her. I walked out of the chambers and I found a tower that is the tallest tower I've ever seen. I never noticed it when I started living there. So, I headed back to the chambers and Fiona was screaming at me.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

I ignored her and just grabbed her and left the chambers and headed for the tower. When I got there, I placed her on a bed near the window. She was fighting me off as I was placing her down, then she finally closes her mouth. I left the tower and went back down to the front of the castle. I hear this noise; I didn't know what it was. It was annoying me by busting my eardrums. I tried going to another room, but it kept on getting louder, and louder, and louder! Ijust couldn't stand it anymore! I tried hitting my head on something but it didn't go away. I went outside to see if it will help, but it got even louder than expected. I saw that it was coming from a crowd of knights. I guess Fiona's father, the king must have sent them to find me. Lots of guards spotted me and all charged at me like as if they were in an army. I reacted to them by charging at them and flaming them with my fire! Some of them tried to dodge my attack, but I was frying them like crazy.

Fiona saw what I doing to those guards. She tried to cheer for the guards. I heard her screaming from the tower. More knights charged at me and tried to stab me with their swords. I took some of their swords as I back off then I broke them! Ha! I fried them all! I even ate some of them. While back in the tower, Fiona fainted in the bed after seeing what I've done to them. Those knights just wanted to save Fiona, but none of them prevailed! They were unable to save the princess! I never could imagine how easy it would be for a dragon like to me to take on those knights of Far Far Away! Victory was mine! I am such a mean dragon, well, now I finally got my revenge. What do I do now since all of this is over? Well, I decided to hide in a dark place in my castle and go to sleep for a while. Man, I really missed my mother ever since those knights killed her. At least I have someone around my castle so that I'm not alone.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

A couple of months later, while I was sleeping, I heard a couple of screams outside of my castle, so I looked outside and I saw a couple of odd guys outside crossing the bridge to my keep. One guy looked like an ogre and the other one was a donkey. Gosh, why would they be coming to my keep? Maybe they're going to explore something?

As they were walking, a block of wood breaks off my bridge and the donkey was looking down, afraid of the lava. Then I heard the donkey say Shrek to him. Is that his name? The donkey was screaming as soon as he said that line. Then they burst out an argument between each other. What I saw from there was some inequity going on between the two of them. That donkey was just afraid and Shrek was just screaming at that poor donkey Then he moves up a little bit blocking the donkey from leaving.

He begins to rock my bridge. What was he trying to do? Was he trying to kill him? Or was he teasing him? I wasn't sure what he was trying to do to him. I could hear the donkey scream to Shrek to stop it. He was lying to the donkey! He never said for him to rock my bridge. I heard the donkey say that he was going to die, but is he? I don't think so. He survived! I do feel bad for the poor donkey. It almost looked like the Shrek was torturing him. I'm not even sure if it is just a trick to get inside my keep. I should have just rescued him or told them to get out of my keep, but I did not want to reveal myself to them. I see the donkey still looking at the bridge and he turns around and follows Shrek. Some conversation between the two involves me and I hear an insult out of the donkey. I'm not any pain-in-the-neck! What was that donkey think he's saying about me? I was furious when he said that about me. Now I know what they were doing, they're trying to rescue Fiona from me!

As they enter my castle, Shrek sees some armor to his left. He puts on to disguise himself. Why? Maybe he is trying to protect himself from my fire breath. The donkey was talking in the background and Shrek says to him that he read about Fiona in a book. Were some people spying on me? Or did somebody from Fiona's kingdom write a book, assuming what I had done to her? I'm not sure how that book has what happened to her, but since I heard that, I got a little angry. He knows where the princess is! Well, I liked books, also. I liked Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Sleeping Beauty. Sleeping Beauty was one of my favorite stories (my mom told me the story at bedtime way before she died). The story reminds me of what I am doing right now, keeping the princess locked up in a tower. Anyway, I find out that Shrek has found my tall tower where I laid Fiona. The donkey screams about me.

I finally wake up and started my fight by assailing these two guys. Shrek and the donkey were right in front of me as I try to flame them. I was breathing fire everywhere around the castle trying to target them. I see the donkey on the floor, whimpering. I try to walk up to him, closer, and closer, but then, I felt something touched my tail. I turned around andI saw Shrek grabbing my tail!

I roar back at him. I try to hit the donkey with my claw but he runs away, I couldn't catch him. Meanwhile I try to wag my tail get Shrek off it. I wagged it very hard and Shrek was flying way high and goes to the tower where I laid Fiona. Oops! What have I done? I just made a bad move! He's getting the princess! Well, instead, I decided to go for the donkey now. I find him on one of my bridges in the castle (I'm not referring to the one over the lava). He runs to the left and I whacked that piece with my tail. Then the donkey runs to the right. I whacked that piece also. He was in the middle, afraid of me. I growled at him.

He says that I have large teeth. I was going to get angry. I growled at him again! Then the donkey says that they were sparkling and fresh. That before almost insulted me. Since he said something nice about my teeth, I calmed down and started to have a little chat with him. I didn't speak at all, but I just roar or growl when talking to him. I didn't want to reveal my voice until later. I really started to like the donkey. So I picked him up with my mouth and went into my room where I had the gold and the chandelier hanging on the ceiling. I put him down and wrapped my tail around him to keep him with me. He calls himself Donkey (I don't know why he doesn't have a name) and he was talking to me and I was getting really interested into what he was saying. He says some nice stuff about me and he was starting to love me. I had started loving him too. He talks to me for a while and I begin getting more interested into what he's saying. I zoomed in on him some more as he was talking. He was still talking to me for a while until I heard a noise


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I lifted up my head and my chandelier dropped on me as if I was wearing a necklace. I couldn't get it off of me. Donkey ran and I heard Fiona screaming at Shrek about not slaying me. I guess Shrek must be really scared to take me on face to face. As they were running away from me, I tried to run after them and capture the princess again and I still had that chandelier on my neck, breathing fire around the castle. I was going around the entire room looking for those 3 guys. Shrek tells Donkey and Fiona to leave while he takes me on. Shrek stabs his sword on the ground for some reason I can't think of. Maybe it is to make me trip over it or is it some kind of trick? Then Shrek runs to the entrance along with Donkey and Fiona and left the castle. As I ran to the entrance to take off, I got stuck, not realizing that my chandelier chain was pulling me away, back into the entrance. They cross the bridge and the bridge splits apart. They were all one side of it as I was getting angry. They finally climb up the bridge and left the area. I roared and cried as they left my keep. Now, Shrek and Donkey save Fiona and I am alone in my keep once again.

I went back inside and now all the chains are floating everywhere from me wearing that chandelier that has dropped on me earlier. I started to think of a strategy to set me free. The first thing I did was untangling the chains that were everywhere in the whole room. I went from when I stopped to take off and to where I came from. I had some trouble untangling it between the poles but I managed to get most of the chains untangled successfully. Then I went back into the gold room and I try to break the chains by grabbing it with my claws. I pulled very hard and nothing has happened. I tried pulling some more and still, nothing happened. So, I try to scratch the chain. I wasn't sure what good it will do but it was worth a try. I try scratching it some more, but nothing has happend. Then I tried drop a heavy treasure chest on the chain, but still, nothing has happened (I bet I wasn't thinking clearly, was I? I thought heavy stuff can break heavy things sometimes). I didn't know what to do now. But, then I thought of an idea. I looked around and I find an axe lying around near the armour. I picked it up and I tried swinging it on the chain. It somehow did something. I swung it again, and then it almost broke the chain. I swung again, and again, and again, and again, then finally, the chain broke. But I still have a chain hanging from the chandelier, but I did not bother dealing with it. I guess the chandelier will be staying on my neck for a while.

After while, I got tired after fighting those two guys and loosing the princess, So I went to sleep in front of the entrance because I wanted some light. It does get cold in my keep every now and then. While I was sleeping, I hear an argument bursting out and it almost sounded like Shrek and Fiona. They must be arguing over each other. I wonder what they were arguing about. Well, I heard them fight over the helmet. Fiona wanted to see Shrek's face. She kept screaming until he removed it. She got shocked when she saw him. I couldn't stand all of that commotion outside so I went back to sleep. They were still arguing, I could hear them while I sleep, but it does distract me. I couldn't sleep so I woke up and sat for a while hearing more of what they were arguing about. Now I hear her say "Farquaad" from the background. What does he have to do my battle with Shrek and Donkey? Well, I heard that they were taking her to Lord Farquaad in Dulock. I thought for a second that they were taking her back to Far Far Away, but to Dulock? What was going on over there? I wonder what Farquaad wants with her. Maybe he wants to meet her and marry her.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The screaming has finally stopped and went back to sleep. I haven't fought in such a long time ever since I assailed those knights from Far Far Away. I know that other heroes do save another person from evil. Most evil things might not reason to kill and some do have a reason. As for me, my reason for capturing Fiona was because that her people killed my mother for no reason. I can understand that they thought she was terrorizing them, but she wasn't trying to scare anybody. I waited so long to get my vengeance over her and then I finally got it. The next day, I woke up and I went out of the keep and I set out to fly around for a while. I haven't been outside of my castle for days so I decided to go outside and fly for a while. While I was flying, I saw Shrek and the others. They were walking in the woods and some guy comes out and takes the princess. I was shocked to see that from a high view. I came down a little closer and I wanted to hide so nobody can see me. After all, it is a very large forest, isn't it? Then I saw that this guy was trying save Fiona from Shrek. That was weird, Shrek saved Fiona from me. Shrek hasn't done anything to Fiona to hurt her. Maybe the guy thinks Shrek is kidnapping her. So he saves Fiona and then Shrek tells him to leave her alone. Then the guy says to him that he was busy and she was getting mad at him. Then he thinks that he didn't introduce himself to her, so he says to her that his name is "Miseur Hood". To me, that sounded strange, it almost sounded like the phrase "Miss your hood". Then he says to her that he is saving her from Shrek in which he calls a beast. He doesn't seem like a beast to me. Anyway, then he introduces his group on which he calls "The Merry Men". They were singing like silly.

Suddenly, fight goes on and from I saw, it was Fiona who was starting the fight. She was able to assail all those men in one shot; she could kick them in mid air. That princess can fight! Why didn't she do that when I captured her? If I would known that she can fight like crazy, she would have escaped from me sooner than to have to wait for somebody to rescue her. Maybe she couldn't take on such an enormous dragon like me. I could take on over 5,000 knights in one day with my fire breath! I can also kick and punch them out all at once. No knight could fight me like a real hero; they just follow orders from some general who does not know real tactics to fight another army. Well, anyway I am just saying that she could have fought me like she did with those Merry Men. I decided to fly off and look somewhere else to spy on them.  
As Shrek and Fiona were walking, Fiona noticed an arrow stabbed into his behind. She tries to pull it out and Shrek was freaking out and was afraid of her pulling out. Then Donkey comes and freaks out about the arrow. Donkey thinks that Shrek is going to die. I did not get this, how could Shrek die from the arrow if it is stabbed into his behind? He would have died if the arrow stabbed his heart, but not from the behind. Anyway, Fiona tells him to get her a blue flower with red thorns. So Donkey goes off to find one and Fiona tells him that she was trying to get rid of Donkey. Well, I guess he was a bit annoying when she was trying to pull the arrow out. I couldn't stand to watch this so I left the forest quietly and then I flew off.

While I was flying, I was able to see Far Far Away from a high view and I thought I should go spy on that castle and see how everybody must feel after what I've done to her. So, I started heading toward Far Far Away and then I found a spot to land where nobody could see me. Then I walked quietly, looking around to find the castle and then I found it. I see the king out in the garden crying so I hid and I listened to what he was crying about.

"Why Fiona?" he cried. "Why would that vicious dragon capture my daughter Fiona? She was a beautiful princess, how could that dragon do that her? And how did my knights get blown away by that dragon? They all tried to rescue her but, they're all gone? I just hope somebody rescues my daughter."

Well, he's still upset about what I've done to Fiona. The queen comes out to the garden and she saw the king crying.

LILLIAN: Harold?

HAROLD: Yes, Lillian.

LILLIAN: What's the matter honey? Are you still crying about Fiona?

HAROLD: Yes, I miss her a lot. I just wish that dragon never captured her. That dragon was being mean to us.

LILLIAN: I miss her too; let's just hope that somebody saves her. You never know what could happen. A hero might have come and saved her and killed that dragon.

They think a hero came to my castle and killed me, eh. Fiona is saved by Shrek, but I'm not dead, I'm still alive, hiding by the castle spying on the king and queen. As for me, I just wished that his people never killed my mother in the first place. If my mom were still alive, Fiona would have been standing there in the garden right now and everything would have been fine. I see a messenger come in to see the king.

MESSENGER: Sire, I'm hearing rumors about Princess Fiona throughout the kingdom. Lots of rumors, I'm sure whose side to take." He says.

HAROLD: Oh, really, I wonder what's going on with them.

MESSENGER: I'm not sure, but I all know is that somebody from our kingdom has gone to the castle earlier and found that Fiona was not there. He came back and hold told everybody that she was gone. A lot of people have assumed have assumed that somebody went and saved her. I'm not sure what to do." He says to the king.

HAROLD: Well, I'll have somebody find out who saved her.

MESSENGER Thank you, your majesty. (and leaves)

Rumors are spreading, eh? I'm just going to spy around the whole kingdom and hear what the rumors are about. I find another spot to hide and went there and started to listen in to what is going on. I see a couple of guys talking about me.

MAN 1: I heard that some glamorous prince with a horse saved the princess by killing the dragon.

MAN 2: Oh really? Well I heard that a hero saved the princess without slaying the dragon.

MAN 1: Is that so?

MAN 2: Yeah, somebody told me.

One guy thought somebody killed me and the other one said some of the truth. I moved to a different spot and I hear some girls talking about it as well.

GIRL 1: Princess Fiona was saved by some handsome prince.

GIRL w/HAT: Yeah, I heard about that. A guy told me that the prince, who saved her, was a hot guy and he was also slayed the dragon with his own hands.

GIRL 2: Well, I heard that some hero, who saved her, was a magical creature with a tiger and slayed the dragon with a spear.

GIRL w/HAT: How would a magical creature with a tiger save a princess? Isn't it usually a knight with a horse?

GIRL 2: I'm not sure, but that's what I heard. Somebody told me that. You'll never know how she got saved.

Well, Shrek is certainly not that hot when I come to think of it, and nobody (not even a magical creature) with a tiger came to my castle to slay me. They can keep on guessing what happened, but I'm not telling anybody what really happened to Fiona and I mean nobody. NOBODY! Not even to the Kingdom of Far Far Away. Nobody will know! All of that remains a secret to me.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Later that afternoon, I left the kingdom and took off. I wanted to head for Dulock and see what Farquaad is doing. I found a spot to hide and I see Farquaad in his castle, looking at a mirror, it looked beautiful on the outside (I have one that is similar to that one back at my keep.) The mirror Farquaad had talks to him. He was showing a picture of a princess. She has red hair, wearing a crown and a green dress. She looked like Fiona. Wait a minute, that is Fiona! So Farquaad wants to marry her, eh? So that's why Shrek and Donkey rescued her from me. I wonder why he wants to marry her, maybe he wants to marry her for love. A guy walks in to see Farquaad who seems to be a messenger.

MESSENGER: Lord Farquaad, are you looking at Princess Fiona again? You've been looking at that picture ever since last night.

FARQUAAD: Yes, I'm still looking at the princess. Pretty soon, she'll be my precious queen and I will be the king of Dulock! I know, I can feel it coming

MESSENGER: You're still thinking about being king? Can you please not be so greedy? You've been thinking about this for over a week. Enough is enough! Can you at least be nice for once.

MIRROR (adding to the conversation): He's right Farquaad, you're being very greedy over a being king. You have got to learn to wait to be king.

FARQUAAD: That is nonsense! Dulock hasn't had a king yet! It really needs a king.

MESSENGER: I know that, anyway I have just found out that the ogre saved her and they are on there way to Dulock.

FARQUAAD: Great! My men and I will meet him tomorrow. Thank you for the message.

MESSENGER: You're welcome, Farquaad.(and leaves)

So Farquaad is meeting Shrek tomorrow. I think Farquaad is being very greedy over being king. I was wondering why Farquaad sent Shrek and Donkey to my keep. But, what did Shrek want in return?

Later that night, I was getting tired, so I took off from Dulock and headed back to my keep and I heard some voices. I hid somewhere and I listened in.

VOICE 1: Ooh, gold!

VOICE 2: Oh yeah, I wonder who's this is.

VOICE 1: I don't know, maybe it belongs to an old king.

VOICE 2: Yeah! Let's take some.

So, there are robbers trying to steal from me, eh? That's not going to happen! That gold belongs to me! Not to an old king! I looked around the whole castle, searching for them and there they are, in my gold room, trying to steal from me. I roared at them, growled at them and I even tried to assail them!

"AAHH! DRAGON" They screamed as I tried to scare them. "Let's run! It's gonna eat us!"

I followed them where ever they went. They couldn't outrun me at all. I tried to flame them with my fire breath.

"AAH FIRE" They screamed again as I flame them, then I made my attempt to eat them up but they pushed my head back, attacking it like crazy. I flamed them again, and again and again. They tried to escape, but they have no escape! I made my second to eat them up, but they saw something.

"Hey, a chain" one robber said.

"Yeah, let's pull it." said the other.

Oh no! My chain hanging from my neck! They pulled my chain. I almost choked and off they run from me! My chagrin was caused by the fact that I forgot about my chandelier on my neck. I should have known better. So I try chasing after them again, and again. I assailed them once more and they finally gave up me gold and ran off. Foolish guys, they had some nerve to steal from me. After all of this I was really tired so I went to sleep.

I woke up one morning, and I was still wondering about what Shrek wanted in eturn, for saving Fiona from me. So, I leave my castle and took off, flying away, searching for Shrek and the others. I was searching for a couple of hours and I finally spotted them in a shack (I don't know why they where there). I hid behind the trees to see what was going on. It seems like Shrek and Fiona were fighting with each other. Donkey was sleeping through all of that commotion. He woke up when when he heard some knights coming past him. Just as I expected, It was Farquaad who came to shack. He and Fiona finally meet and he tells Shrek that his swamp was cleared out.

So, that's why he came to rescue Fiona from me, just to get his swamp back. But, why? What has happened to it? Did get taken away? Was it set up for a base? Or was it invaded by knights? I didn't know what happened to it, but I'll find out. Anyway, I see Shrek and Donkey fighting with each other as well. He tells him to go away. What a shame, I thought they were buddies. Well, they were acting like this before when they came to my keep. I guess they sometimes don't get along with each other. Anyway, Shrek leaves Donkey to go to his swamp and Donkey headed somewhere else. I followed him wherever he went, and Donkey turned around and got shocked when he saw me.

DONKEY: Whoa Dragon, is that you?

I looked down at him and answered him yes with my own voice.

DONKEY: Whoa, I didn't know that you could talk" Donkey reacted shockingly as if I were scaring him. "How did you learn how to talk.

STEPHANIE (DRAGON): My mother taught me.

DONKEY(asking me curiously): I guess you don't talk that much, do you?

STEPHANIE: "No, but I'm only going to use my voice on you and one of my other friends, nobody else.

DONKEY: Why?

I told him my everything from the death of my mother all the way to what I'm doing now. Donkey got shocked of what I said and I told him to calm down. I also told him not to tell anybody about me speaking only because I didn't want to reveal my voice to anybody else.

DONKEY: Well Dragon, I'm not sure about keeping that a secret of your idenity. I mean, it's not that good to keep your identity that much of a secret, but OK.

STEPHANIE: Thank you.

DONKEY: So, What is your real name?

STEPHANIE: My real name is Stephanie.

DONKEY: So, that's your real name?

STEPHANIE: Yes, it is, but you can call me Dragon if you like.

DONKEY: Okay

STEPHANIE: Now, there is something that I got to tell you.

DONKEY: What is it?

STEPHANIE: Lord Farquaad is marrying Fiona.

DONKEY: I know that, but she wants marry him because she wants to break a spell that she's got on her.

STEPHANIE (as I got shocked): What kind of spell?

DONKEY: She turns into an ogre after sunset and back to normal at sunrise..

STEPHANIE: I never knew this, when did this happen?

DONKEY: When she was a young girl,a witch cast a spell on her.

STEPHANIE: That's wierd, why would a witch want to do that?

DONKEY: "I'm not sure, but that is what she told me.

STEPHANIE: Maybe the witch was mad at her or something.

DONKEY: Maybe.

STEPHANIE: Well, anyway, I got news about Farquaad.

DONKEY: What kind of news? Fiona and Farquaad are together now, what other news could you possibly have?

STEPHANIE: Farquaad wants to marry Fiona only to be king so I don't think he really loves her.

DONKEY: What? How do you know that?

STEPHANIE: I was in Dulock, spying on Farquaad. I saw sitting there, looking at a mrirror with a picture with Fiona on it. I've been hearing him say that couldn't wait to be king. I've heard all of it.

DONKEY: You mean to tell me that Lord Farquaad wants to marry Fiona only to be king.

STEPHANIE: Yes, he does so he doesn't seem to be a nice guy after all. I don't think she should be anywhere near him. I heard him accuse other people so I'm afraid she might be accused of cheating off him as well.

DONKEY: So, you're telling me that Farquaad doesn't seem nice to Fiona then.

STEPHANIE: "That's correct. I know that her spell will not break unless she kisses him. But, she really should be with Shrek if he's her true love. But let me warn you something.

DONKEY: What?

STEPHANIE: When her spell breaks after kissing Shrek, she will stay an ogre, not turn into human.

DONKEY: What? Why is that?

STEPHANIE: Because she's kissing an ogre! She doesn't turn back into human kissing an ogre as true love's first kiss! She has to kiss a human to turn back into human, not an ogre!"

DONKEY: I thought that was how it works. Most stories like that have that happen with a prince and a princess kissing each other."

STEPHANIE: It may be, but it doesn't always work like that. Now, I have a question for you. What happened to Shrek's swamp?

DONKEY: Fairytale creatures were everywhere around the swamp, even in his house.

STEPHANIE: Really? Why were they there?

DONKEY: Lord Farquaad sent them there.

STEPHANIE: Really?

DONKEY: You bet.

STEPHANIE: I knew it! I told you he's not a nice guy and that's why I don't want Fiona with to be him! I know something's not right about him! Ok, now where is Shrek's swamp"

DONKEY: Follow me.

I followed him wherever he was leading me and he led me to this swamp. The place looked like it was creepy and messy. There was a sign that said "Beware of ogre". There were some tents that have been left there for at least over a week.It looks like the fairytale creatures have been partying there for days, but most of it was cleaned out.

STEPHANIE: So, this is Shrek's swamp.

DONKEY: Yes, this is it.

STEPHANIE: It looks creepy" I said "do you think you can find me a place to hide? I don't want Shrek to see me."

DONKEY:I'll find you a place.

I followed around and he finds a nice hiding spot for me. I hid there and I thanked him for it.

STEPHANIE: Now I have a plan for you so listen carefully, you want to be at Shrek's swamp, right?

DONKEY: Yeah, I want to be with Shrek.

STEPHANIE: Ok, now here is what I want you to do, I want you to get some logs and set up a barrier between the center of the swamp. When shrek comes out, tell him that it us your half of the swamp. After he something about it, tell him that you helped rescue the princess and that you deserve the other half of his swamp. You and Shrek will probably end up fighting with each other and Shrek might insult you. if he does, insult him back. He probably might be done with you then, so try pressuring him to listen to you. Hopefully you and him will forgive each other. Now, does Fiona want you to tell anybody about her being an ogre"

DONKEY: She didn't want me to say anything to anybody. I promised her I never tell.

STEPHANIE: Well, I thought I heard them both fighting each other when I was there earlier. I think she was trying to tell him. You were asleep that time. And when you woke up, I thought I saw you try to tell him about it, or I guess you telling that she was talking about somebody else."

DONKEY: I was going to tell him that.

STEPHANIE: You were? Ok, so tell him that you that she was talking about somebody else. If Shrek asks eho she was talking about, walk away from him. He might say sorry then, but just a couple of times. If he does, say sorry back. Then Shrek might mention about Fiona and that you guys wouldn't make it on time. Tell him not to worry about it and I will come get you. I want this to work. When you approach him, please act like you want him back. Can you do this"

DONKEY: Yes I could. Don't worry Dragon, I'll do it!

STEPHANIE: Thank you.

DONKEY: Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry I got scared of you.

STEPHANIE: "That's okay Donkey. I guess I was a kind of a scary dragon. I was mad that you guys were rescuing Fiona from me."

DONKEY: Well, she needed to be rescued, you know. She can't be locked up in the tower forever.

STEPHANIE: I know, But I don't want Fiona in my castle anymore. Now, I want you instead since you were so nice to me. You were just the right one to keep me company. I just didn't want to be alone."

DONKEY: I know how that feels. We all would like somebody by our side. I'm alone, too. My owner got rid of me because I talk too much. So, I guess I can come with you."

STEPHANIE: Thank you, Donkey.

DONKEY: Well, now I'm on to Shrek.

STEPHANIE: Okay, but I hope this goes well.

DONKEY: Me too.


	9. Chapter 8: Ending of Shrek 1

**CHAPTER 8**  
(Ending of Shrek 1)

Donkey leaves and heads for Shrek's swamp. Just as I have planned, Donkey took some logs ands sets them in a line like, as it was a barrier. I see a door open and Shrek comes out. He noticed the barrier and he asked Donkey what he was doing. Just as I have planned, Donkey told him that it was his half of the swamp and that he deserved it for rescuing Fiona. Then a fight busted out between the two of them and they insulted each other. It seems like my plan is going well. Shrek tried to leave Donkey, but Donkey just kept on following him, pressuring him. Shrek goes to his "out house" and Donkey insults him again.

Then Shrek tells him to go away, but then Donkey tells him about what he did to Fiona. Then Shrek mentions to him about what he though Fiona said about him and just as I said to Donkey, he told him that she was talking about somebody else. Shrek then came out and asked him who he was talking about and Donkey turned around and walked away. Then Shrek times and Donkey forgives him and mentions something about the wedding. Then Shrek was wondering about it and thought they couldn't make it there in time. Then Donkey told him not to worry about it and that is where I come in. I flew up and I landed on the ground where they where standing. Then they climbed on me by using my chain that was hanging from my chandelier on my neck.

While climbing, Donkey mentions that he did not install seatbelts yet. how can he put seatbelts on top of me? That would be impossible to do! I have skin, not wooden seats! As soon as they got on top of me, I took off, heading for Dulock. I flew for a couple a miles and then I finally saw it.

As soon as we got there, I landed on the ground and they got off ready to head for the chapel. But Donkey came up to me first, and told me that he'll see me later. So I left and then they left for the chapel. This was the third time I have been to Dulock, since I was spying on Farquaad last night, and I've been here the day before that. As I was leaving, I thought about spying on what's going on at the wedding so I head back to the chapel and I looked through one stained glass windows. It was hard for me to look through with all the fancy colors in the way so I tried to look for a clear spot to look.

I see Fiona and Farquaad walking down the aisle and up to a priest. He was speaking about the marriage and Fiona asks he they can go to the "I do's". Then Farquaad said to the priest to go on with the passage. Weddings don't usually go straight to the "I do's", the bride and groom usually give their bows and hear a passage before they can go to the "I do's" and kiss each other. I guess Fiona wanted kiss Farquaad already and leave the chapel before she turns into an ogre after sunset. But I think she won't be coming out anytime soon.

I peaked over to the edge of the building and I see Shrek pushing Donkey up and down. I guess Donkey is trying to see when they can barge in. I think they could barge in when the priest says "you may now kiss the bride". Shrek pushed him up a couple of times and Donkey said that the priest already said it. Then Shrek gets angry and barges into the chapel, screaming that he objects. Then everybody inside reacted mad and even Fiona and Farquaad got angry. Shrek needed to talk to her but he told Shrek that it was too late to talk. Then Shrek tells her that she can't marry him because he's not her true love. Then she wondered what Shrek knew about true love and then Shrek answered that he only wanted to be king. Farquaad then tried to convince her that he really loved her and thta thew ogre is lying. How did Shrek find out what I was telling to Donkey? Did he perhaps overhear what I planned for Donkey? I guess I was closer to the swamp than I thought. I started to head to the back of the building. Over there was a big window. I hid next to it and I peaked through the window, spying on what is going on.

Fiona looks at the window, mumbling to herself, then the sun goes down and suddenly, she turns back into an ogre. Shrek then realized that was turned into an ogre and that she was not talking about him after all. Then a fight busted out and Farquaad drew his sword and pointed at Fiona's chin, threatening to have her locked up in my tower for the rest of her days. Well, I don't want Fiona in my tower anymore. I'm going with Donkey instead. Somebody should have warned her about what will happen to her. Well, thats it! I'm sick and tired of Farquaad! So, I walked away from the chapel and then I turned around and headed back and then I barged in like as if I were crashing a party! I saw him and tried to eat him up. Man, I could use a snack after all of that spying I've done. I kept on eating him, and eating him as he was screaming and then I swallowed him. Goodbye Farquaad!

It felt great when I ate him. Well who's going to rule Dulock now? Probably a nicer person. Lord Farquaad was an epitome of a mean person. He's probably not good enough to be a king, or a ruler of Dulock. Anyway, I left the big window and I headed for the entrance. I went inside quietly and I went to the first stained glass window and just stood there, watching what will happen next. Shrek and Fiona were talking and then they were about to kiss each other for trule love's first kiss. Well, I know that she will not turn back into human since she's kissing an ogre, but I'll watch anyway. Maybe something else will happen. So Fiona and Shrek kissed each other and suddenly a beam of stated come from her and it grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger and then it exploded throughout the entire chapel.

Almost every window was broken, but the I stood bt did not break. I punched it out and now they're all broken. Almost every window including the one I punched out had a glass figure of Farquaad on it. Who needs him? I still think that he's a greedy man. He arrested an innocent man and he almost had troops take Fiona back to my keep and have locked up in my highest tower for the rest of her days. Well, like I said before, I have no use for Fiona anymore. I found somebody else to be with and that would be Donkey. Anyway, Fiona was lying on the floor and when she got up to see Shrek, nothing has happened! Just like I said to Donkey before, it would not work on an ogre. Shrek still thinks that she is beautiful. Well, there goes a happy ending! Well, at least for them.

I went outside and I hid next to the entrance and then I waw Fiona and everybody else come out of the building like crazy. Everybody is following Shrek and Fiona. Are they party animals? Or are they going to an "outside" reception? I flew up and then I began to follow them slowly They all went far away into the forest and they partied like as if they were party animals. Everybody was singing and dancing while a white carriage came to pick up Shrek and Fiona. The carriage looked like a pumpkin and it had nice-looking wheels. I know that Cinderella used a carriage like that to head for the ball. But this pumpkin carriage looks real, not magical. They went inside and as it was leaving, everybody was waving goodbye. Well, Now I'm going to live with Donkey.

(End of Shrek 1)


	10. Chapter 9: Beginning of Shrek 2

**CHAPTER 9 **  
(Beginning of Shrek 2)

A couple of months have passed ever since the marriage. Shrek and Fiona must have been on their honeymoon then. During those couple of months, Donkey and I were getting along fine, but sometimes I get bad feelings and I get moody. Sometimes it's hard for me to get over such a tragic event, even when I was just a baby dragon. I only knew my mother until I was 6 years old. I really missed my mother over the years and I really couldn't get over that. My mother would have loved Donkey if she was still alive, but I know that is not going to happen.

One day, I got moody and Donkey came to me and wonders what was going on. I told him the same thing I told him before.

DONKEY: Are you still thinking about your mom?

STEPHANIE (in a low voice): Yes, I'm still thinking about her.

DONKEY: Well, I know it's hard for you to loose a very good mother" he said "but do you think you could try moving on?

STEPHANIE: "I'm not sure if I could, but I'll try.

DONKEY: Well, just give it a try. Anyway, I'm going to Shrek's for a while.

STEPHANIE: Okay. By the way, may I have a moment to myself for a while, please?

DONKEY: How come you want a moment to yourself?

STEPHANIE: I want to take time to cal myself down., but I still love you, when do you think you'll be coming back?

DONKEY: I don't know, but hopefully soon.

STEPHANIE: Can you try to come back soon? I don't want to be alone forever.

DONKEY: Of course I'll come back. I wouldn't like to leave you alone forever.

STEPHANIE: Of course you wouldn't, but be careful out there.

DONKEY: Okay, I will. Goodbye.

STEPHANIE: Bye.

As soon as Donkey left, I lied down for a while, thinking about everything I remember that happened. Later that night, I fell asleep on the ground. I've been asleep for almost three days. Finally, I awakened and I looked and I looked around, wondering where Donkey was. I looked everywhere for him and he was not there. Where is Donkey? Where did he go? What happened to him? I couldn't find him anywhere. Where could he be? Well, it's another spying adventure for me and it's time to spy on Donkey now. I want to see my love again!

I took off from the ground and started my search for Donkey. I searched everywhere I could possibly look for him, but there was no sign of him anywhere, Wait a minute... I forgot that Donkey was going to be at Shrek's swamp. I thought I should look there, but Donkey over there for three days? I'll look anyway. So, I went there and searched around the swamp. Nobody was home. Where is everybody? My search continues from there. I flew up and continued my search. I searched for four hours and I find this carriage on the road. It almost looked like the one Shrek and Fiona used on their wedding day.

I hid behind some trees and I tried to look at who was in the carriage, but it was coming by too fast. I heard a scream come from it as it was riding down the road and it sounded like Shrek's voice coming from that carriage. Then I heard another voice and it sounded like Donkey's voice. As I was walking along side the road, I was able to look through the window and there they are, riding in the carriage. But where are they going? Well, I overheard a conversation between the two of them and Shrek mention something to Donkey about Far Far Away. Wait a minute... They're going to Far Far Away? When did they get invited to Far Far Away? I guess Donkey didn't know this was going to happen, so that's why he was gone for three days. Well, that's fine with me if he checks out Far Far Away. If I spy on them, it will be my fourth time being over there.

I waited until it went further down the road and then I started to follow it. I walked down the road quietly down the road so they couldn't hear me. A couple of hours went by and they finally reached Far Far Away. I went to my hiding spot where I hid before and I waited for them to come.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

They finally arrive and they come out of the carriage. Lillian and Harold came out to greet them as well. When they saw Shrek and Fiona back at Far Far Away again, Harold got shocked. Well, they were happy to see Fiona again, but Shrek seems to be rejected by Harold only because he's an ogre, but Fiona's an ogre too, why would they like her and not Shrek? My mother likes different races and she even was a human once herself. She showed me her human form once and she looked beautiful in it. I still miss my mother and I only wish for her to be alive. Like I said before, she would have loved Donkey. Anyway, they all went inside the castle.

Later that night, I looked through the window and I saw that they were having dinner together. There was some talking but, there was one conversation about me and it was about how Fiona got saved from me. They were also talking about slaying me and Harold got shocked about me not getting slayed. A few moments later, Shrek burped in front of everybody at the table. They all got embarrassed at Shrek. I can burp louder than that. I can burp so loud that a whole town could hear it.

Three hours later, everyone was ready to go to sleep. I couldn't find out where Donkey was going to sleep, but I thought I should spy on Shrek and Fiona and see what they're up to. I'll spy on Shrek first. I looked in one of the windows and I saw Shrek sleeping. He woke up and looked around the whole room and he saw a diary that belonged to Fiona. My mother had a diary very similar to Fiona's, but my mother's was gold and had a key to open it. My mom used to record her adventures on there back when she was younger. As he was reading it, all of the pages kept on saying "Fiona Charming" after some paragraphs. So Fiona's last name was Charming, eh? I wonder if Prince Charming was her brother. If he is, why would a brother and a sister marry each other? Couldn't they find their own love? It doesn't seem right for a brother and a sister to marry each other.

Anyway, I moved into a different spot and spied on Fiona. Suddenly a fairy godmother comes in her room and uses a spell to organize everything in the room. I've seen her before on my second time over there. She didn't seem very nice. She was getting things ready for Fiona, but she told her that she didn't want anything and was going to be with Shrek. Then the fairy got shocked and told her that she should marry a prince, then she leaves and gets in the is "flying carriage" and leaves for the king. When I read the story of Cinderella, there was a nice fairy godmother that helped get her to the ball by using magic to make a magical carriage.

I followed it to the king's bedroom and then I hid somewhere looking at the window so I could find out what else happens. I think the she's up to no good. Harold gets in the carriage and it leaves. I followed it wherever it went. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but as I got closer to it, I was able to understand what they were saying. So Harold is going to have Fiona marry Prince Charming. Well, I think Fiona belongs to Shrek. After all, he did save from me. I got tired after all of this spying so I headed back to my home (where Donkey and I live) ad went to sleep

The next morning, I woke up and I wanted to head back to Far Far Away. But first, I wanted to head back to my old home and see what it is like now. So took off and headed back to my castle When I got there, I saw something strange, so I went inside and everything was different than it used to be. I went into my gold room and all the gold and the other treasure were gone! Why? Where is it? Where would it have gone to? I can't find it anywhere! I went near the entrance and even the knight armour was gone, too! I went back outside and I find a couple of men who look like robbers. So robbers stole from me? I remembered the time a couple of robbers tried to rob me and I chased them out. But this time, it was unnoticed.

I went after them and I assailed them like crazy and I roared at them. The robbers where scared of me and tried to run away! But I was faster than they were, so I caught up to them and attacked them even more. I was constantly scratching them with my claws and stabbing them with my fingers! I even punch them out! Man, I could fight! I made my first attempt to bite them, but they punched my right eye out. I roared as I was in pain!

ROBBER 1: That's what you get for attacking us you overgrown dragon!

STEPHANIE: You imbosouls!

ROBBER 2: Whoa! You can talk?

STEPHANIE: Yes. Don't make me attack you again!

ROBBER 2: You fought us brutally you overgrown dragon!

ROBBER 1: Why did you attack us?

STEPHANIE: I think you robbers stole gold from my castle I once lived in.

ROBBER 1: Wait a minute! That gold we took from that castle is yours?

STEPHANIE: Yes! Now give it back to me or I will assault you again!

ROBBER 2: How can this be you gold? That we castle we stole it from had it for a long time and it's yours?

ROBBER 1: Yeah, I mean it's just a crummy old castle surrounded by lava. How could it be your home?

STEPHANIE: Because I made it my home you bozos! Now give me that gold!

ROBBER 1: No we will not, dragon!

STEPHANIE: So be it!

I assaulted them again! I even knocked them out unconscious! I scratched them even more with my own claws! I took their bag from their carriage and I whacked it with my tail, along with the robbers. I can see them flying away and falling down to a very messy area! I went back to my castle and put everything back where everything was. Yeah! Now I have my keep back! Those fools! They don't know what it takes to fight a dragon like me! Even though they punched me in the eye, I fought back! They never should have messed with a dragon like me, or steal from me ever! This wasn't the first I was involved in a robbery; I've been through one before. I finally leave the castle and headed back to Far Far Away. When I got there, I searched everywhere for Shrek and Donkey, but they were never found. Where could they be? I only saw Fiona there for some reason. Why would Fiona be there and not Shrek and Donkey? I didn't understand this at all. So, I left to search for Shrek and Donkey for a couple of hours. It was hard to find them from the sky when everything is small from up there so I went down some more to get a better view. Two hours more passed and then I spotted them in the forest.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

I landed there and then I hid somewhere where no one could find me and I peaked what is going on. They were walking and some cat with a sword interferes with them along the way. He was wearing a hat and a pear of boots. He was fighting them off! He swung his sword so good! Man, where would a cat get that kind of skill? I have never seen a cat do that before in my life! The fighting stopped, they conversed with each other, and the cat told them that his name is "Puss in boots." Puss in boots? That is a weird name for a cat like that. You might as well call me "spy dragon" if you want to since I spy a lot. That cat acts like a musketeer or some other warrior and he even acts debonair. However, what are Shrek and Donkey looking for? Well, I overheard that Shrek and Donkey were looking for some potion that can transform a person into whatever a person wants. Therefore, I guess that Shrek wants to be a human. Ha, that would be cool. In addition, Fiona turning back into human, wouldn't that be great for them? They traveled through the forest and they find a laboratory that seems to be like a factory of some sort. I waited for them to get inside, and then I hid next to one of the windows and then I saw that there were some potions stacked up on a shelf and some other things. Besides that, there were people using machines like as if it were machines used in factories, like assembly lines for an example. I just find that the Fairy God Mother runs the place! They enter into the desk of a receptionist and asked for her, but the receptionist said no. Then Shrek tells the receptionist that they work for the Union. I don't remember Shrek or Donkey ever having a part-time job, and I certianly don't have one either. So they went inside the factory and they find a room. The went inside and found a library with potions and books. Puss-in-boots climed up the shelf to look, then he finds a potion called "Happily Ever After". That's a wierd name for a potion I say, I never heard of before. Puss breaks the glass that was guarding it and takes it, but my love was dumb enough to leave the door open and guards caught them! Hey, I never get myself caught in those kinds of situations! Come on! Bare with me why don't you? Anyway, so, they run away from them and got out the factory and chat for a while.

Then, Shrek drinks the potion and then it begins to rain, then theywalked off.They then found ahouse made of stone and stayed there for a while. One moning,Shrek becomes human and 3 women woke him up, and Shrek acted starnge, buthowever Donkey turns into a beautiful white horse. Oh my, Donkey looks better as a horse rather than a regular old donkey. That's what I think; I would love him as a white horse! My mother has ridden many beautiful horses back in her day. If she were still alive, she would definitely love him as a horse! In addition, if she transforms into human, she would ride him around. Nevertheless, that is never going to happen since her death. Shrek talksto them women and Those women want him! Oh geez, I would love to watch women chase after him! Shrek then tries to explain what he was trying to do. They then leave and they hide somewhere. Twenty minutes later, they rendezvous with a carriage. Oh, boy! It runs over Donkey and he screams for help! Thensomebody comes out of the carriage and then see if he's alright.Donkey thinks he's blind. But Shrek was able to steal a wig off the person riding in the carriage. "Weird" I thought. That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen. Why would Shrek steal a wig off him? Is He trying to disguise himself? Gosh, I feel sorry for that poor passenger, but I guess Shrek needs to do what he's gotta do to save Fiona. I know disguises can help sometimes. Shrek then takes off and Puss falls,.Aww, poor kitty.

I took off into the sky and I followed them as they head to Far Far Away. I stayed far back so they would not know that I was following them. Gosh, this was taking too long so I left and headed to my keep because I wanted to see if there were any more robbers going to my castle. What I found was that there were some people with hammers and there was a big catapult with a huge rock in it. What are they doing? Are they trying to destroy my castle? I hid and I wanted to watch what will happen. I heard some of them speak.

MAN 1: Why don't we destroy this castle? It looks very old and they are some evil stuff in there!

MAN 2: Yeah! Let us wreck that castle!

MAN 3: Launch the catapult!

They launched the catapult and it hit one of my towers at my keep. I knew it! They actually were trying to destroy my keep. That will not be long! I barged in and tried to assault them. As I roared, many of them screamed.

MAN 1: AAHHH! DRAGON!

MAN 2: What is that dragon doing here?

MAN 3: I do not know, but he had better not eat us!

MAN 4: Oh, he will eat us! Run for your lives!

MAN 5: Wait! We had better destroy the rest of the castle first!

MAN 1: Forget it! The dragon is going to eat us!

I was heading toward them, getting ready to fight them with my own claws.

MAN 2: The dragon is getting closer to us!

MAN 6: Let us get out of here!

Hear me roar! There, I fought one of them with my own claws.

MAN 3: Get off me, dragon! Please do not eat me!

I went ahead and started to scratch him, and then I tried to bite him. "Don't eat me!" he screamed as I begin to munch on him. Then I chewed on him, chewed on him, and chewed on him! I then swallowed him up and they all screamed and tried to run as I try to eat the next one.

MAN 7: OK lizard boy, I am going to stab you to death and you shall regret what you have done!

"Lizard boy?" How dare he call me that name! I walked up to him and whacked him very hard with my claw! Then I began to breathe fire all over them and none of them prevailed! Idiots! Why would they want to do that? They must be crazy to do something like that. Therefore, they all ran and I headed back to my keep to see which tower was hit and it happened to be one of my towers that had a bridge next to it. Those morons! They are going to pay! I happened to find somebody coming downstairs it happed to be a wolf, dressed in pajamas. What was he doing in my castle? I never noticed him the last time I was there. Then he said something to me.

WOLF: What?

STEPHANIE: Who are you and what are you doing in my keep?

WOLF: I am the Big Bad Wolf and I was pretending to be the princess.

STEPHANIE: Why were in my keep?

WOLF: I heard some prince was rescuing Fiona and I knew she was already rescued, so I went there and laid on the bed she laid in so I would tell him that she's not here. The prince then came to the castle to rescue her, but he found me instead of her. Then the prince got scared and I told him, then he left. Then I went back to sleep for a couple of days. Well, I got woken up by one of the towers falling.

STEPHANIE: Well, I could have taken care of this myself you know. You did not need to do this. Maybe, you should have let the prince find that she was not there. Also, why did you go back to sleep?

WOLF: Well, nobody was there when I came, and I fell asleep again just in case another prince came to save her.

STEPHANIE: Well I do appreciate that you were trying to help, but can you leave now?

WOLF: Sure.

The wolf then leaves. That was rude for him to be lying in my keep, but I guess he was trying to help back off some princes who are trying to rescue Fiona. I could have taken care of it myself. I went to that mess from what was left of one of the towers and cleaned most of it up. I was tired and I lied down for a couple of hours, then I woke up and oh my! I got little donkeys and dragons. I guess I'm a parent now? It's going tobe hard for me take care of them by myself. I needed to get back to Far Far Away, but I don't want to leave them alone. So, I wrapped them up in my tail for them to be secured and took off for Far Far Awayand tosee what is going on with Shrek and the others.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

While I was flying, I happened to see my old friend, Matilda. Gosh, it's been a long time since the last time we've seen each other in Dulock. It's been a couple of months now and I'm not sure if she'll remember me or even recognize me. I've been with Matilda since I was six years old. So, I went landed down on the ground and then I spoke to her.

MATILDA: Stephanie! Long time no see! How've you been?

STEPHANIE: I've been fine. I got a love now.

MATILDA: Ooh, who's your love? I would certainly love to meet him.

STEPHANIE: Oh, it's a donkey named "Donkey."

MATILDA: Ooh, donkey? That's interesting. Is he fun to be with?

STEPHANIE: Oh yes, and he is quite funny and he makes me laugh sometimes. He even fell in love with me and I started to fall in love with him.

MATILDA: Oh well, that's a coincidence. Do you get along fine with him?

STEPHANIE: Yes, he and I get along fine with each other. He's currently at Far Far Away with his friend Shrek and Puss in boots.

MATILDA: Wait a minute, isn't that where Princess Fiona lives? I've heard so much about her. I even heard that you kidnapped her. Is that true?

STEPHANIE: Yes, I did, and only because I wanted revenge for the death of my mother.

MATILDA: Well, I figured you were still at it. I know how hard it feels to loose your mother at such a young age, but sometimes it is the best thing to get over it.

STEPHANIE: I know, but Shrek and Donkey were able to get her out of my keep. But after that, I let her go for sure, since Donkey is my love now.

MATILDA: Well, to me, you made the right decision of letting her go. Don't you think? It has got to end sometime today. Where are going now?

STEPHANIE: Well, I'm going to Far Far Away to see my love and I might even apologize to Princess Fiona.

MATILDA: Well, that's a good idea. Please apologize to her, but it might be too late since to months have passed, but who knows? Maybe she will accept your apology.

STEPHANIE: I think she will.

MATILDA:Hey, are those babies you have curled up in your tail?

STEPHANIE: Yes, I'm taking them to show Donkey while I'm there. I am a parent, but since I lost a parent, I don't know what to do with them.

MATILDA: Well, I'm Donkey will help raise them. Don't worry about it, you'll be fine.

STEPHANIE: Ok, Well I must be on my way now. Bye.

MATILDA: So long!

I finally went back on track to Far Far Away. Man it is almost getting dark. "I must hurry before it gets dark." I thought. I flew very fast to get to the kingdom and then I finally saw it, then I went faster, and faster, and faster. Finally I reached the kingdom and then I looked around for Fiona. I searched for a while and then I happened to find her sitting at the balcony alone. I looked up to her and then she came to me.

PRINCESS FIONA: What are you doing here, Dragon?

STEPHANIE: Well, I…

FIONA: Huh? You could talk? I never knew that...

STEPHANIE: Yes, I can talk... I just don't talk much only because I didn't want to reveal my voice to anybody.

FIONA: Well, I know you're a dragon and dragons don't usually talk very much. It's very natural for dragons and other animals to not speak, but some of them do, like parrots for example, parrots can speak, but they mostly can repeat what somebody says to them.

STEPHANIE: Oh, so I guess I'm not the only one, then.

FIONA: Nope.

STEPHANIE: Oh, ok. Anyway, I came here because I wanted to apologize to you.

FIONA: Apologize for what?

STEPHANIE: Well, I kidnapped you two months ago.

FIONA: I remembered that! But how come you kidnapped me?

I explained to her everything about my mother's death and why I kidnapped her.

FIONA: So, my own people killed your mother?

STEPHANIE: Yes, but you weren't born yet. I was only six years when I lost her that day.

FIONA: Oh, but was your mother trying to destroy my kingdom?

STEPHANIE: No, she was just passing by. I really miss her. She was a very good mother to me and I was a very good daughter to her.

FIONA: That's just terrible! I'm sure it was a mistake. But what did I have to do with it?

STEPHANIE: Well, since my mother got killed by your people, I thought I get back at your people, I rampaged throughout your kingdom, but when I saw you that gave me an idea of kidnapping you. I was alone and I just wanted somebody by side.

FIONA: Was I that special to you?

STEPHANIE: Well, yes. I just wanted my revenge for my mother's death. I just wanted to see how he would feel if something happened to him. But since I fell in love with Donkey, I didn't need you in my tower anymore.

FIONA: Well, that's really not the way to go. Like I said, I'm sure it was mistake. I guess my father thought that your mother was trying to destroy my kingdom. Like what you did for revenge. My father never told me about this at all. But I say, that was terrible to lose your mom, especially at six years old. I guess you didn't know your mom very much, did you?

STEPHANIE: No, I moved in with a human friend who was a wizard.

FIONA: So a wizard took care of you, well that wasn't too bad. But, I really feel sorry for you for losing mother and I do forgive you for kidnapping me.

STEPHANIE: Thank you very much.

FIONA: You're welcome. I see you have baby dragons and donkeys on your tail.

STEPHANIE: Yeah, I just got them and I'm going to show Donkey them.

FIONA Oh really, that's sweet. So you and Donkey are to parents now?

STEPHANIE: Yes, But I'm going to have a tough time raising them. Since I didn't know my real mother, I don't know how I'm going to take of them.

FIONA: I'm sure Donkey will help you since he's the father. You'll be okay Dragon. Fathers do help with mothers sometimes in need. Don't worry about it.

STEPHANIE: Are you sure?

FIONA: Yes.

STEPHANIE: Okay. Nowmay I ask you something?

FIONA: Yes?

STEPHANIE: Can you please not tell anybody that I can speak? I told Donkey not to tell anybody when I spoke with him.

FIONA: Well, sure Dragon. But may I ask you one question?

STEPHANIE: Yes?

FIONA: Do you have a real name? I almost forgot to ask you that question.

STEPHANIE: That's ok. Yes, I have a real name and my real name is Stephanie Etienne.

FIONA: So, Stephanie is your real name? That's a nice name.

STEPHANIE Yes, but you can still call me Dragon if you like, since I was mostly called that name anyway, I don't mind.

FIONA Ok, well I have to get going. It was nice talking to you.

STEPHANIE: And it was nice talking with to you, too. See ya.

FIONA: Bye.

Well, that was a nice talk. I'm glad Fiona understood me very well of why I kidnapped her. Well, at least she nice to me about it, she seem to be a friend to me. Anyway, as I was leaving the castle, I saw something going on in one of the towers near the gate and it's something's very fishy about it.


	14. Chapter 13: The Final Chapter

**CHAPTER 13  
**(The Final Chapter)

I went there to take a look and I found somebody on top of that Pinocchio puppet, then I looked to the left and I find these three people hanging on a wall. They look very familiar to me. Wait a minute… Oh no! It can't be! No way! Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in boots are all hanging on that wall? What has happened to them? Why are they hanging there? Then I find that Pinocchio puppet helping them with somebody on top that long nose. My mother told me that story when I was young. The person on Pinocchio's nose freed Shrek and the others off the wall. I'm so happy because I wanted to see Donkey again. Then Shrek and the Gingerbread man leave and go to this bakery and asked the chef to make a big gingerbread man. He did asked then I saw the huge Gingerbread man rise up and went forward to Far, Far Away with Shrek next to his head.

Two minutes later, I felt the ground shake and I left as soon as possible before something else happens. I hid somewhere where no one could see me and what I saw was the enormous gingerbread man walking to Far Far Away and Donkey leading him that way. I took off secretly and I went behind the castle to see what else happens. I also saw that a wedding was going on and I managed to see Fiona and Prince Charming. Are they getting married? Why is Fiona with Prince Charming? Wait, I remember! The king planned for Prince Charming to marry her. Then I heard Fiona call him "Shrek". So the king planned to disguise him as Shrek, eh? So that's why the giant gingerbread man is coming! He's stepping on everything insight and going on a rampage. This reminds me of time I was rampaging over there. Gosh, it's been so long ever since I rampaged over there. The gingerbread man was still rampaging, but then he took out his button and sets it down, and then he kicks it up in the air and hits a part of the village. Then of the villagers were screaming like crazy.

Five minutes later, the Fairy Godmother comes in and sings a song. Gosh, that song was so annoying! Her voice sounds devilish when I heard it. I just could not stand the way it sounded. She doesn't seem to be a talented singer to me, I think she sings awkward. As for the gingerbread man, he finally reached the castle then milk falls and tears the gingerbread man apart as Shrek climbs inside the gate and rides on Donkey. When they went inside, they saw guards coming and Puss puts on act by acting like a cute cat. Guards then look at him and say he's cute then Puss strikes back and fights back. After that battle, Shrek approaches to the party as Fiona and Charming were kissing and stops her. The three pigs start a fight with her by throwing one of the pigs on a catapult and shooting one for them at her, but she was too fast. I flew up a little higher to get a better look at the scene, and then the Fairy Godmother tries to release some beam. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to do, but I saw Harold get in the way of the beam and then it deflected it. Then the Fairy Godmother suddenly turns into bubbles, and then I saw Harold turn into a frog! Gosh, what was the Fairy Godmother trying to do? Was she trying to turn Shrek into a frog? He's got a daughter and a wife. Man, I felt sorry for Fiona that she was getting forced to marry Prince Charming. But, now she will be with Shrek again.

Suddenly, midnight had passed and Shrek & Donkey turn back to normal, but Fiona turned back into an ogre instead of staying human. Oh gosh! I miss Donkey as a lovely white horse because he really was cute as a horse. Well, now he's a donkey again. They all began to celebrate their victory by singing and dancing. Everyone began to perform on stage and many of the villagers watched as they play some music. I rose up and soared around the kingdom and flew over it passing by, then I waited at the front gate for it to be over. When it was finally over, I came in and I see Donkey all by himself singing in a sad voice. I finally came up to him and Donkey was impressed. I showed my babies and Donkey got shocked that he's now a father and we all lived happily ever after. Well, there goes my story for you. What will I do now since I'm a parent? I don't know, maybe I will start talking to people with my voice and becoming friends with them, like I did with Donkey and Fiona and maybe be social with my kids and raise them with Donkey's help as Fiona and Matilda suggested. Then I will be more social rather than silent and only roaring all the time. I hope my life gets more exciting as life goes on.


End file.
